1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an auto-adjustable arm rest mechanism for reclining seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Arm rests for vehicle seats such as commonly used in recreational vehicles are typically pivotally connected to the seat frame and are shiftable between a generally horizontal position and generally vertical position. This pivotal connection of the arm rest to the seat frame permits the arm to be raised for passenger entrance or exit. A drawback of prior art arm rests is that as the position of the back rest reclines, the arm rests remain in a strictly perpendicular orientation with respect to the back rest which may result in discomfort to the user.